Сучка
by Lady Marius
Summary: Бессмысленная зарисовка. Действие в фике происходит во время похищения Линн для того, чтобы она смогла поддержать жизнь Джона.


**Автор:** Леди Мариус

**Название:** «Сучка»

**Фендом:** Пила

**Дисклаймер:** отказываюсь от всего

**Тип:** фемслеш

**Рейтинг:** NC-17

**Пейринг:** Аманда Янг/Линн Девлин

**Размер:** мини

**Жанр:** PWP, darkfic

**Предупреждения:** жестокость, пытки, изнасилование, БДСМ, детальное описание постельной сцены, ругательства, однополый секс.

**Саммари: **бессмысленная зарисовка. Действие в фике происходит во время похищения Линн для того, чтобы она смогла поддержать жизнь Джона.

– Сучка, – шепчет Аманда, презрительно поджимая губы, и отворачивается.

Ее невидящий взгляд проходит по сотне предметов, разбросанных по небольшому полутемному помещению, из груди вырывается судорожный вздох. Она с силой стискивает кулаки, чувствует, как ногти больно впиваются в кожу, на ней выступают капельки крови. Но что для Аманды боль после всего, что было в ее жизни?

А Линн молчит. В ее глазах больше нет ни страха, ни боли, только холодная безысходность, обреченность и покорность. Она слышит, как приглушенно шипит Аманда, подобно разъяренной кошке, а на какой-то миг Линн кажется, что та выпустит когти и набросится на нее. Впрочем, это почему-то уже тоже не пугает. Может быть, дело в этом тяжелом железном «ошейнике», что надела на нее Аманда, а, возможно, в едва дышащем Джоне Крамере, что лежит в соседнем помещении и считает секунды своей жизни. А заодно и жизни Линн. Она уже успела понять, что каждое его слово – закон для Аманды. Но не в те короткие мгновения, когда Амандой владеют ее эмоции, заставляя цепляться Линн в волосы, впиваясь поломанными ногтями в кожу ее затылка и заставляя стонать от боли. А потом затыкать ей рот, чтобы Джон не услышал слабых причитаний Линн, и до боли кусать ее губы. Чтобы обе чувствовали металлический вкус крови, глотали эту вязкую жидкость, а по щекам Линн текли редкие слезинки…

Аманда чувствует непонятную смесь из ненависти, боли, страха и… жалости? Но она никогда не умела никого жалеть, кроме самой себя. Ее гулкие шаги раздаются по раздолбленному плиточному полу, а хриплое дыхание вот-вот готово превратиться в сдавленные рыдания. Аманда всегда ненавидела плакать, и сейчас еще сильнее злиться из-за этой глупой слабости. Ее руки тянутся к большому кухонному ножу, что лежит на столе, в небольшой комнатке. Аманда без сил падает на кушетку, захлебываясь холодными слезами. Ей хочется кричать, но вместо этого она еще сильнее впивается зубами в свои растерзанные губы, а холодная сталь ножа соприкасается с обнаженной кожей внутренней части ее бедер. Слезы катятся по щекам, с губ стекают тонкие струйки крови. Аманда надавливает на нож. Лезвие впивается глубже в плоть, но Аманда не останавливается, продолжая терзать свое тело, пачкая одежды кровью, ошметками мяса собственных ног.

Линн слышит стоны, и, вздрагивая, оборачивается. «Ошейник» больно давит, сжимает кожу, и больше всего на свете хочется кануть в забытье, не думать, не чувствовать. Но она все же медленными шагами входит в то небольшое помещение, где несколько минут назад скрылась Аманда, и на какие-то секунды застывает от увиденного. Кто-то сильно хватает Линн за волосы, и так падает, больно ударяясь головой о кушетку. Подбородок упирается в край «ошейника», кожа рассекается, и Линн не может сдержать вскрик. Но Аманда проворно хватает ее за голову, оттягивает за волосы и приставляет окровавленный нож к ее рту.

– Заткнись, сучка, – шипит она, и ее лицо находится всего в сантиметре от лица Линн.

Ей хочется зареветь в голос, но перекошенное от гнева лицо Аманды не дает ей издать и звука. Тогда Линн осторожно пытается отстраниться, но руки только сильнее начинают сжимать волосы, а нож впивается в щеку, от чего на ней остается глубокий порез. Линн чувствует острую боль и не может сдержать вскрик, и тогда Аманда бросает нож и бьет ее по лицу, не жалея ни гнева, ни силы. Линн плачет, кричит, и, Аманду это раздражает. Ее совершенно не возбуждают мольбы о помощи, ей нужно видеть всю боль своей жертвы в ее глазах. Чтобы заставить Линн замолчать, Аманда хватает ее в охапку и затыкает рот своим, от чего Линн обмякает, явно обессилев от ударов и боли.

Губы Линн податливо открываются, Аманда захватывает зубами ее язык, кусает, уже не чувствуя вкуса крови. Ей плевать. Ей достаточно знать только то, что Линн сейчас больно, что она мысленно молит о пощаде. И каждый судорожный вздох Линн заводит Аманду еще сильнее, и та извивается на кушетке, задирая кофту, размазывая кровь по животу и по одежде Линн. Она хочет стонать, но у нее не получается издать и звука, из горла только вырывается хрип.

Линн на все плевать. И на грубые касания, которые язык не поворачивается назвать поцелуями, и на кровь, льющуюся на ее одежду, тело, волосы, на боль, причиняемую садисткой Амандой. И на то, что она с силой сжимает ее руку, и трахает ею себя, вводя занемевшие пальцы в Линн внутрь. Другой рукой водит по груди, теребя соски, на которых уже начала запекаться кровь. Уже неизвестно, кому она принадлежит – Линн или Аманде, теперь это просто темная субстанция, находящаяся повсюду.

Линн даже не замечает, как сама начинает двигать рукой, проникая глубже и глубже, заставляя Аманду задыхаться – то ли от боли, то ли от удовольствия. Плевать. Линн захватывает зубами кожу Аманды, словно пытается разорвать плоть, но в то же миг отстраняется, оставляя только следы от зубов.

Аманда кончает и ее глаза бешено крутятся в орбитах, хриплое дыхание переходит в крики. А Линн вцепляется ногтями в ее кожу, оставляя глубокие царапины, и спокойно смотрит на то, как Аманда извивается под тяжестью ее тела.

Молчит. Ей больше не хочется ни кричать, и плакать, так как она знает, что победила. Она смотрит в пол в то время, когда Аманда поправляет одежду и старается смыть с себя кровь. Молчание кажется столь невыносимым, что хочется закричать от ледяного ужаса, но, при этом, у Линн нет сил даже пошевелиться. И тогда она просто медленно идет за Амандой в сторону лаборатории, где ее ожидает очередной кошмар ее жизни, который в любой момент может ее оборвать…


End file.
